Jade
Stephanie Yim Bell (born April 16, 1989) is an American professional wrestler, currently signed to WWE and performing in their developmental territory NXT, under the ring name Mia Yim. Bell has appeared in WWE's Mae Young Classic in 2017 and 2018 and has previously worked for national promotions such as Ring of Honor (ROH), and independent promotions such as Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW), SHIMMER Women Athletes, and SHINE Wrestling. In SHINE, she has previously held both the SHINE Championship and the SHINE Tag Team Championship with Leva Bates. In addition, she has wrestled in Japan for Reina Joshi Puroresu. Bell also performed in Impact Wrestling under the ring name Jade, where she is a former Impact Knockouts Champion. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Eat Defeat / Seoul Food ''(Inverted stomp facebreaker) – adopted from Gail Kim ** Package piledriver ** ''SkyYim (Corkscrew moonsault) ** STO * Signature moves ** 450° splash ** Cannonball ** Multiple kick variations *** Axe, to the back of the opponents head *** Drop, sometimes from the top rope *** Enzuigiri *** Roundhouse *** Spin *** Super *** Thrust ** Multiple suplex variations *** Bridging German *** Northern Lights *** Saito ** Sitout powerbomb ** Springboard moonsault * Wrestlers managed ** Awesome Kong ** Adam Cole ** Mr. Ernesto Osiris ** Prince Nana ** R.D. Evans ** Taryn Terrell ** Tommaso Ciampa * Nicknames ** "Blue" * Entrance themes ** Independent circuit *** "Tokyo Drift (Fast & Furious)" by Teriyaki Boyz *** "No Vaseline" by Ice Cube *** "Fuck tha Police" by N.W.A. *** "SAKURA" by Reven-G ** Combat Zone Wrestling *** "We" by BoA *** "SAKURA" by Reven-G ** Ring of Honor *** "McDuck Money" by H-Squared *** "Champion" by Team RnB ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Hamada" by Dale Oliver *** "After Midnight" by Ben Trigg & Angela Penhaligon (used as a member of The Dollhouse) *** "Heel for Your Face (More Fun)" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of The Dollhouse) *** "Doll Parts" by Hole (used as a member of The Dollhouse) *** "Heel for Your Face" by Dale Oliver ** World Wrestling Entertainment / NXT *** "Burn the Block" by Billie Ray Fingers, Bruce Fingers & Robert William Lamond *** "Night OwL" (Instrumental) by Tim Hillock *** "Number One" by CFO$ Championships and accomplishments * Big Time Wrestling ** BTW Women's Championship (1 time) * DDT Pro-Wrestling ** Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Ranked #6 of the top 50 female wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2016 * SHINE Wrestling ** SHINE Championship (1 time) ** SHINE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Leva Bates ** SHINE Tag Team Title Tournament (2014) * Tidal Championship Wrestling ** TCW Women's Championship (1 time) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA Knockouts Championship (1 time) ** Queen of the Knockouts (2016) ** TNA World Cup (2016) – with Eddie Edwards, Jeff Hardy, Jessie Godderz and Robbie E * Southside Wrestling ** Queen of Southside Championship (1 time) Category:Alumni